


Random

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Convergence [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snap impressions, snap decisions... except haste makes waste doesn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random

  
In the blink of an eye mistakes are often made. And confusing meetings will often open the world up for hostile conversations. Sometimes this can be overlooked as heat of the moment stuff, but it doesn’t always mean one can forgive quickly, nor forget completely.

Case in point, when one of your wealthiest clients, one of those who seem to really ‘care’ for you, catches you out with a woman that he doesn’t know on a perfectly ordinary day of shopping. This after only three days prior he saw you in an Emergency Room having been beaten black and blue by a previous client, who shall remain nameless. And you had promised him that you planned to take it easy for a while. Well, normally you could forgive one client for being jealous of another client out in the clear light of day.

If only Blair had been out with another client. “Megan, dear, please don’t be alarmed but we are about to be set upon by a most upset fellow,” Blair muttered, laying a gentle hand on his friend’s arm. “Please do not hurt him overly much, he is most likely only concerned with my health.”

“Well then, Mate. That makes two of us at least,” replied Megan Conner, Blair’s best friend and confidant. She was also his new personal bodyguard, therefore she suddenly became all business as she glanced in the direction he pointed and caught sight of one James Ellison barreling down on them from down the sidewalk. “But if he doesn’t slow down, I don’t think I can be held all that accountable of my actions, now can I?”

She shifted ever so slightly to keep herself between Blair and the overbearing man and put on her best ‘dare-me-to-drop-you’ glare. Jim came to an abrupt halt; his hands tightly fisted at his sides and he glared evenly at the six foot Aussie Amazon.

“James,” Blair called softly in warning. Jim took a deep, calming breath and let it out slowly before he nodded to Blair in a civilized manner.

“Blair,” he replied. Megan appeared to relax marginally at this, but still didn’t relinquish her place at Blair’s side. “I see you are still making your way around.”

Blair nodded, “I’m doing better than I was a few days ago.” For some reason he didn’t introduce Megan to Jim, although he couldn’t say why at the time. “I heard that the gentleman being sought after by the police has been picked up.”

“Then I assume there is no more reason for you to hide yourself. That would explain...” Jim waved a hand towards Megan with a slight, contemptible sneer to his lips. Blair knew exactly what Jim thought was going on between Blair and Megan. Of course he couldn’t be more wrong. And with a start Blair suddenly understood why he was as closed mouthed as he was. Right here he saw his chance to change the game between himself and Jim. And instead of trying to fix things between himself and his best client, Blair let it go.

“Yes, well, if you will excuse us, Mr. Ellison. My companion and I have much to do today.” Taking Megan’s arm, Blair turned them to leave and Jim stepped up to block them, apparently not finished with the conversation. From his downcast eyes and pencil thin lips, Blair could tell that the man was clearly unhappy with the current events. But what did he expect, this was Blair’s life, and Jim had been well aware of the rules when they first met.

Despite all of that, Blair thought that he and Jim had had some good times together. Heaven knew that if Blair had his pick of people to spend the rest of his days with, he would most likely pick Jim first. So it shouldn’t have been such a shock, the next words out of Jim’s mouth. The timing of it, though, was still enough to mentally shake up Blair’s whole world.

“Actually Mr. Sandburg, I was coming to tell you that our business is concluded. I’ll not be scheduling any more... sessions... with you in the future.” Jim’s voice was stilted and tight as if the words he spoke were foreign and uncomfortable in his mouth. Megan stiffened beside him, but waited silently for him to dictate the next move. Blair shrugged eloquently and continued to guide Megan away. Over his shoulder he replied.

“I’ll be sure to clear you of my schedule then, Mr. Ellison. Thank you for your past patronage.” If Jim had thought that severing ties with the whore would upset him, he honestly didn’t know Blair Sandburg all that well.

Megan walked with him and somewhere during their travel she had shifted her arm from his hand to around his shoulders. “I don’t know about you, Sandy, but that looked like it actually hurt for him to say out loud.”

Blair shrugged, "It might have, but you know how the game works, Meg. I can't afford to care about any of them. They call the shots; I just follow where they lead." He didn't say anything more as he put distance between himself and his feelings for James Ellison. It was not up to him to decide if and when they met. James knew the rules, as did all of them.  



End file.
